iepfandomcom-20200214-history
100 spänn (Björn Rosenström)
|language = Swedish |artist = Björn Rosenström |composer = John Ondrasik |album = Olämpliga låtar |album_year = 2012 }} is hundred , my friend |Dem vill jag gärna ha igen |I want those back |Om det är okej för dig |If that's okay with you |Hundra här, hundra där, jag svär |Hundred here, hundred there, I swear |Det blir en våldsamt dyr affär |It's a fiercely expensive deal |Ja, det är klart det är okej för dig |Of course it's fine for your |- |- |I kan inte gå omkring och låtsas som ingenting |We can't go around and pretend like nothing has happened |Nej, det fungerar inte så |No, it doesn't work like that |Det finns starka känslor mellan oss |There are strong feelings between us two |Men inte bara det... |But not only that... |Det finns en oreglerad skuld |There's also an unsettled debt |Jag minns att jag lassa fram kontanter |I remember that I took out the cash |Men det gjorde inte du |But you didn't do that |Så vi borde kanske träffas nu |So we should probably meet up now |- |- |Hundra spänn är hundra spänn, min vän |Hundred is hundred , my friend |Dem vill jag gärna ha igen |I want those back |Om det är okej för dig |If that's okay with you |Du vet, hundra här, hundra där, jag svär |You know, hundred here, hundred there, I swear |Det blir en våldsamt dyr affär |It's a fiercely expensive deal |Ja, det är klart det är okej för dig |Of course it's fine for your |Att du vill göra rätt för dig |That you want to do the right thing for you |- |- |Bjöd och bjöd |Bought it for you |Det var det dummaste jag har hört |That was the stupidest thing I've heard |Du hör ju hur det låter helt stört |You can hear how completely disturbed it sounds |- |- |Hundra spänn är hundra spänn, min vän |Hundred is hundred , my friend |Dem vill jag gärna ha igen |I want those back |Om det är okej för dig |If that's okay with you |Du vet, hundra här, hundra där, jag svär |You know, hundred here, hundred there, I swear |Det blir en våldsamt dyr affär |It's a fiercely expensive deal |Ja, det är klart det är okej för dig |Of course it's fine for your |- |- |Hundra kroner, hundra kroner |Hundred crowns, hundred crowns |Det är mycket pengar för mig |That's a lot of money for me |Hundra kroner, hundra kroner |Hundred crowns, hundred crowns |Det är mycket pengar för mig |That's a lot of money for me |Och köper jag morgontidningen |And if I buy the morning newspaper |Är det din tur nästa dag |Is it your turn the next day |Och ger jag dig ett halsband |And if I give you a necklace |Så ger du mig en klocka |Then you'll give me a clock |För kärlek ska vara rättvis |Because love should be fair |Vill man ta, så får man ge |If you take, you must give |Ja, rätt ska vara rätt |Yes, right should be right |Det är väl inget mer med det |There's nothing more to that? }}